fresh_tv_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Sickie
"The Big Sickie" is the second episode of the first season of 6teen. Overview After deciding that working sucks, the gang decides to all take sick days to go hang out at The Galleria Mall Amusement Park where Jonesy has now started working. Jen, however, is not in agreement with the plan, and tells them she's not joining. After agreeing on a time to meet up, they all go to their respective jobs and give excuses as to why they can't be there. After meeting back at The Big Squeeze, they realize Jen still hasn't agreed to go along, so they form a plan to get her out. Jude and Wyatt buy name tags and paramedic costumes while Caitlin and Nikki wait outside for them to change. The two split up briefly while Nikki calls the store and talks to Coach Halder pretending to be Jen's "sister," Vickie, and tell him that Jen's "Aunt Barrel" is in the hospital and Jen needs to leave work. After refusing to leave, Caitlin fake crys and runs into the store, telling Jen she has to come because Aunt Barrel isn't going to make it. After still not being convinced, the guys come in, dressed as paramedics, and take strap her down to a hospital bed, telling Coach Halder she's in shock and needs to leave. Once they leave, Jonesy, who was unaware of their plan, calls the store pretending to be Jen's father and makes up another emergency, prompting Coach Halder to catch on. While at the park, Jen initally doesn't enjoy herself, but over time begins to relax and have fun. Coach Halder then catches her, but she decides not to stress it, instead just enjoying her time. Characters In order of appearance Locations * The Galleria Mall ** The Big Squeeze ** The Galleria Mall Amusement Park ** The Khaki Barn ** Men's restroom ** The Penalty Box ** Spin This Music ** Stereo Shack (outside) ** Stick It ** Unnamed costume shop ** Unnamed name tag shop Notes and trivia * Jen went on probation twice before the events of the episode, and once at the end. * The excuses the gang uses to get out of work are: ** Caitlin doesn't know who her boss is, and puts out a "Closed Due to Emergency Pedicure" sign. ** Jude makes a dummy of himself and leaves it at Stick It. ** Nikki tells the clones her "friend" came to visit unexpectedly and that her "friend," who comes once a month, makes her crazy. ** Wyatt complains of a headache due to too much Country music, namely Pixie Chicks, being played. * Caitlin mentions she used to want to be a Soap star. Continuity and revelations * Wyatt's hate of Country music is mentions again, after being stated in the previous episode. * Nikki still refuses to accept Caitlin as part of the gang, however begins to warm up to her more. * Jonesy begins working at The Galleria Mall Amusement Park. ** He also reveals he's been fired from a different job every day, implying he's worked at more places since the previous episode. * Nikki reveals she's know the rest of the gang, with the exception of Caitlin, since Kindergarten. * Caitlin not riding the rollercoaster with the rest of the group would be explained in a later episode. References * Pixie Chicks and a reference to the American Country band Dixie Chicks. * Coldplay and Radiohead are mentioned by Chad. * Nikki refers to Caitlin as Malibu Juice Barbie, a reference to Barbie dolls. Category:Episodes Category:6teen __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__